An optical receptacle has been used as a component for optically connecting an optical fiber connector to an optical element such as a light-receiving element or a light-emitting element in an optical module of a transceiver for optical communication (see Patent Literature 1, for example)
One of the basic properties of the optical receptacle is to optically connect an optical fiber connector to an optical element as described above. In connection with an APC connector (reference literature: JIS C5963: General rules of optical connectors with optical fiber II cables) with an angled spherically polished end surface provided for the purpose of preventing reflection at an optical connecting point between an optical receptacle and an optical fiber connector, in particular, reduction of connection loss and prevention of reflection are important properties, comparing to connection with a normal PC connector.
The APC connector has been used in analog communication, in which light reflected at an optical connection point functions as noise and affects a delivered signal, in many cases.
An optical transponder was used in many cases in optical communication using analog communication in the related art. However, there has been a higher requirement for downsizing an optical communication facility with a global increase in IP traffic in recent years. In addition, an optical transceiver which is smaller and less expensive than the optical transponder has also been required for an analog communication system.
In an optical receptacle for connection with an APC connector, it is important to match a direction of angled spherical polishing to the APC connector in order to achieve an optical connection while reducing loss and reflection. However, there is no general technique with respect to a positioning method for controlling with high accuracy the direction of the angled spherical polishing for the optical receptacle in the related art, and therefore, there is a problem in that a large amount of loss or reflection occurs at the optical connection point when the optical receptacle is installed in an optical transceiver.